The Trouble With House Calls
by jacksrubberduckie
Summary: Janet gets a taste of her own medicine...
1. Part 1

Title: The Trouble With House Calls  
  
Summary: Janet gets a taste of her own medicine.  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Maybe some Hurt/Comfort.  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Whumping.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk)  
  
Disclaimer: The Stargate, SG-1 and all its assorted hangers-on aren't mine. They never have been and never will be . Just about the only thing that is mine is the order these words are in.  
  
Author's Notes: This one's for Annie, it's the closest I will ever get to writing Jack/Janet ship. Thanks also to Wendy for being my Substitute muse, Steph for her whump expertise and George for betaing.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Janet decided right there right then that she hated snowstorms.  
  
Which when she put it that way, even in her own head it sounded like a ridiculously obvious thing to say.  
  
If only SG-1 had actually managed to stay out of trouble this little 'house call' of hers wouldn't have been necessary but, no Daniel just had to go and fall and land on his back necessitating a med team to come and assess his condition before they could even think about moving him.  
  
She wasn't saying she wasn't worried about Daniel because she was. By all accounts his injury sounded like it could be quite severe, he'd lost feeling below his waist and whether it was temporary or not remained to be seen.  
  
But here she was up to her knees in snow struggling against a snowstorm because she wanted to get to her patient as soon as possible.  
  
She couldn't in all honesty remember ever having been colder.  
  
She paused to shift the strap of her pack and trudged onwards lagging slightly behind her companions. It was at times like this that she actually wished she was taller.  
  
Her companions, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and a member of the nursing staff Lieutenant Annie Lutz were all tall enough that although the deep snow fall was hindering their efforts it was to no where near the degree it was hers.  
  
According to the colonel they were about half way to the settlement that SG- 1 had found hidden away inside a large cave system in one of the mountains that seemed to dominate the landscape around the gate.  
  
Janet was pulled out of her contemplation when she realised the others had stopped. It was then she heard it a low rumble that sounded way too close.  
  
The snow beneath her gave way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Jack watched in that kind of slow motion detached horror that usually accompanies accidents that you just can't believe are happening in front of you.  
  
A ravine opened up beneath the snow and the doctor was carried away with the snow plunging toward the bottom. Damn. As if the day wasn't bad enough already.  
  
Janet disappeared from sight obscured by the avalanche and the storm still howling around them. All he could realistically do was wait for the avalanche to settle and then try to find a way down so he could find her.  
  
However there was still the issue that had brought the medical personnel off world in the first place. Daniel still needed attention. He turned towards the others and shouted to be heard above the wind, "Teal'c take the lieutenant to Daniel and then take Carter back to the gate and get help. Tell Hammond that Fraiser got caught up in an avalanche and we need another team and mountain rescue equipment."  
  
Teal'c nodded and set off followed by Lieutenant Lutz and Jack turned his attention to the problem at hand. The snow didn't settle until Teal'c and Lutz had disappeared over the brow of the hill.  
  
Jack set to work looking for a way down, spotting a ledge that sloped towards the floor of the ravine he started his slow descent. He hadn't got more than twenty feet down when he lost his footing on a patch of black ice and slipped. He slid straight into a rock protruding from the ravine wall.  
  
Dammit, dammit, dammit. Because of course at this moment in time the thing he needed most was to get himself injured as well as the doc. He winced as he righted himself, definitely gonna be some bruising later.  
  
He caught sight of a movement in the snow below. It looked like a boot. Forgetting his own bruising Jack slid the last 10 feet or so down the rock wall and then carefully crawled across the settled snow towards it.  
  
Upon reaching it he gently brushed away the snow surrounding it trying to ascertain the Doctor's position beneath whilst calling to her to get her attention. "Hey Doc? You in there?"  
  
He heard a muffled moan and breathed a sigh of relief. Moaning was good; moaning meant she was at least partially conscious.  
  
"Janet, I'm gonna try to dig you out so just hold on, okay?" He could feel the change in the air that indicated the storm was worsening and cursed under his breath. Peachy. Looked like they were going to have to hole up somewhere in the ravine until it passed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Janet came round fully just as the Colonel finished digging her out. If she'd thought she'd been cold before it was nothing compared to the bone chilling numbness she was experiencing now. Being buried in snow, even if it had only been for a few minutes, was really not an experience she wanted to repeat any time soon.  
  
She could feel a dull ache somewhere in the region of her left leg. Which probably meant that without the cold induced numbness she'd be in a considerable amount of pain.  
  
She tried to move the leg and yup, there it was, pain and plenty of it. All of a sudden passing out seemed like a very good idea even if intellectually she knew that it wasn't one. She was rudely interrupted as her eyes started to drift shut.  
  
"Uh, Doc I really don't think so." She glared at him or at least tried to. He reached a hand up to the side of her head and pulled it back to show her the blood on his fingertips. "You hit your head on the way down and probably have a matching concussion. It's not too deep a cut but it's still a head injury."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well he'd tried to keep her awake. She'd given in to the blackness a few minutes ago. Although if he was honest with himself his inane chatter had probably not helped her keep her eyes open.  
  
She'd managed to mutter something about her left leg first though. Upon further inspection it turned out to be broken, so he'd attempted to splint it and thanked whatever deity seemed to be looking out for him that she'd been unconscious at the time.  
  
His own memories of Carter doing the same thing for him were not happy ones.  
  
Now that he had the Doc out of the snow and wrapped up in a blanket from his pack he had the opportunity to take a minute to survey his surroundings.  
  
Mostly the bottom of the ravine was open and covered in the snow that had come down with the avalanche. He could see the top of what looked like an overhang opposite him but it was hazy.  
  
Conditions were definitely getting worse and rapidly. The radios were out thanks to the storm so they were on their own for the time being.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The next time Janet found herself in the land of the conscious she'd been relocated. The world had definitely gotten somewhat darker and she could feel a few bruises that she could've sworn she hadn't had before.  
  
She lifted her head to get a better look at where she'd been moved to and instantly regretted it. Last time she had this bad a headache it had been the morning following a hazy night, which had included lots of alcohol. Definitely not the case this time.  
  
She let her head drop back down gingerly and settled for examining the ceiling.  
  
"Hey welcome back." She turned her head to the left and the opening into the snug little cave and came face to face with the Colonel. "Head hurts huh?"  
  
She glared at him before muttering, "Stupid question."  
  
He smiled wanly. "Lutz and Teal'c have gone ahead to Daniel, hopefully they made it in enough time so Teal'c and Carter could go back to the gate and get a message back to base. Otherwise the storm's gotten worse and turned into a blizzard so the radios are out. So looks like it's just you and me for the time being."  
  
Jack looked down at Janet and wished he had some better news. They weren't in any grave danger. Teal'c and Lutz knew where they were, they had supplies and they were dressed for the weather.  
  
It was just obvious that Fraiser was not happy about being the patient for once. Probably not helped by the fact that it also meant she wasn't treating Daniel which had after all been the purpose of her trip.  
  
She grabbed hold of his arm and started to pull herself up. "Help me sit."  
  
He looked down at her momentarily startled. "Er Doc is that such a good idea?"  
  
"Yes Colonel because I'm sure you always do the 'right' thing when you're injured." She didn't even bother to try and hide the sarcasm, "and if you even dare to try and tell me that it's somehow different I will personally see to it that enough needles are jammed in your butt that you can't sit down for a month."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to say something than after catching sight of the look on her face decided to keep quiet. "Okay then. I need to clean up that cut anyway."  
  
He slid an arm round her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position leaning against a rock. Janet apparently didn't miss the brief half smile on Jack's face as he began rummaging in her med kit.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He looked up at her like a guilty schoolboy caught red-handed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Janet sighed and waved a hand vaguely in the direction of her splinted leg.  
  
"The whole role reversal thing. Me being the patient."  
  
"Maybe." He replied cautiously with a smile. "Certainly makes a change." He pulled some antiseptic wipes out of the kit. Janet frowned.  
  
"We still have my med kit?" Jack smiled.  
  
"Apparently you weren't all that eager to let go of it. You were still holding on when I found you."  
  
"I don't remember but then that's normal for a concussion."  
  
TBC  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Part 2

Title: The Trouble With House Calls (Part 2)  
  
Thanks to Jack for his continuing harassment *ahem* sorry, encouragement and to Chezza, G and Annie for keeping me sane through my issues.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Growing up Sam had always thought snow was somehow magical. The way it blanketed everything in sight and made the world seem so fresh. Especially the tang in the air it brought with it.  
  
Today snow seemed less magical and more threatening. The blizzard had set in with a vengeance and from her vantage point just behind the cave opening she couldn't see past the rocky outcrop about 5 feet away.  
  
The planet had been truly picturesque when they'd first arrived. The gate was nestled in the middle of a cluster of snow-dusted pines, tucked away against a cliff face on one side of a plateau. They'd walked out of the trees to find themselves surrounded by mountains and almost blinded by the glare of sunlight reflected by the snow.  
  
Their reason for coming here had been the readings the MALP had sent back. Indications of trinium in the soil, and a sole marking on one of the trees that Daniel insisted indicated some form of occupation. By whom and for what purpose he couldn't ascertain, but being Daniel he needed to go explore and find out.  
  
She hugged her arms tighter around her body as a chill swept over her. Of course in true SG-1 fashion things had gone wrong.  
  
They'd circled round the edge of the plateau assuming that whoever may live or have lived here would seek the shelter afforded by the mountains and possibly any caves hidden in them. Sure enough they'd found another marking by a fairly inconspicuous looking cave entrance.  
  
Low and narrow they'd all had to stoop as they entered, Teal'c seemingly bent almost double. Then the cave had opened out into a richly decorated 'lobby'. Covered in earthy red and brown markings unlike anything she had ever seen. There was something primitive and primal about the paintings yet somehow also sophisticated. She couldn't put her finger on it but Daniel went into predictable raptures and broke out his camcorder to capture on film the all-encompassing geometric patterns. They spoke of blood and fighting and life and death in a puzzlingly abstract way.  
  
Light footsteps crunched through the light scattering of snow that had crept into the cave, had to be Lt Lutz, Teal'c would make less noise.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
Sam sighed and turned to face the young nurse. "Lieutenant."  
  
"I've made Dr Jackson as comfortable as possible. SG-5 were supposed to follow us with the spinal board and the rest of our equipment."  
  
"I know Teal'c told me, and they won't risk venturing out into this weather. Radio communication is out so all we can do is wait."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
There is a special kind of fascination that comes only when you're truly bored. Daniel was definitely bored, scared and more than a little worried but bored none the less.  
  
Right now his fascination was fixed on the roof of the large cave that seemed to serve as the main gathering place in the underground city. At least the part of it that they'd managed to explore the previous day.  
  
Unlike the entrance hall this cave was only decorated on the walls. The ceiling was bare and unadorned, the only colour on it coming from the natural variations in the rock. There was a wide ledge or veranda running around the edge peppered with doorways leading off into other caverns and corridors. There were no doorways on the lower level aside from the one leading to the entrance cave.  
  
Jack had pointed out the advantages of the arrangement from a defensive point of view. It was a perfect natural trap; any potential invaders would have to come through the hall. When they did the natives could surround them from above and if the worst came to it simply hail boulders on them. Personally Daniel wasn't sure whether it was a deliberate measure or just a naturally occurring coincidence.  
  
Most of the features in the city were carved out of the mountain itself with wooden additions added where they were needed. Doors to what Daniel assumed were homes, the remnants of tables and other furniture. Most of it had disintegrated almost to dust. Obviously whoever had lived here had left a long time ago.  
  
The accident had been stupid, he'd taken one step back too many and crashed through an already crumbling railing on the edge of the veranda. He had learnt at a very young age to be cautious around very old structures.  
  
The fall itself was a blur, passing by all too quickly. The actual impact was a blank; he'd hit the floor hard enough to knock himself out cold. He'd woken to Sam's gentle touch urging him to stay still. He'd wondered why his head was hurting so badly before the realisation that he couldn't feel anything below his waist had dawned. Then initially full-blown panic had set in. This wasn't like any injury he'd ever sustained before. Normally there was pain, the severity depending on the damaged body part, but the pain was nearly always there. Which he'd realised with a start had always been strangely reassuring.  
  
Sam had done everything she could to calm him and keep him comfortable to some degree whilst Jack and Teal'c had returned to the gate to summon help.  
  
He was left studying the rock formations of the ceiling in an attempt to distract himself. He'd passed right through boredom and was now utterly transfixed by the rock above him, seeing patterns that probably weren't even there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Colonel!" Janet swatted Jack's hand away from her head; she was getting irritated. "You're done."  
  
"Really Doc?" She watched as he tried in vain to bit back a grin. He was finding this whole situation far too amusing.  
  
She scowled at him frustrated by her inability to help herself. "Yes really."  
  
"If you say so, you are after all the professional." He turned away from her, the expression on his face disguised by the fading light, but she'd bet the farm he was still grinning.  
  
She huddled deeper into her jacket as the temperature dropped another degree, sending an icy shiver up her spine. It was going be a very cold night. "You sent Lutz to Daniel?" She was far enough past the concussion caused headache to let worry for her patient take over again.  
  
The grin faded as the Colonel became all business, a concerned frown marring his features. "Yeah, Teal'c was then supposed to return to the gate with Carter to get help. The blizzard set in pretty quick though, they would have just about made it back to the city."  
  
She sat up straighter as a sudden thought entered her mind, "No radios?"  
  
The frown lines deepened. "No radios."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sam followed the path Lieutenant Lutz had taken back into the main cavern to find Teal'c had set a lantern by Daniel to provide some light. It cast an eerie glow over the hall throwing shadows from their equipment that stretched over the ceiling. Lutz was searching through her pack for something as Teal'c stood in his customary guard over them all.  
  
She dropped into a kneeling position next to Daniel rubbing the palms of her gloves together to try and fend off the chill that she'd not been able to shake. He was lying almost too still. "Hey Daniel." His eyes looked glazed over. "You okay?"  
  
His eyes fluttered closed briefly in exasperation. "Erm, I'm laid on my back on the floor of a cave with suspected spinal injuries."  
  
Sam winced and unconsciously moved one of her hands to rub at her knee. "Okay stupid question. You just looked a little out of it."  
  
He sighed, one of the very few movements he was allowed to make. "I'm just bored."  
  
She tilted her head back to get a look at his view. The limited light reflected off a streak of dark rock giving it a strange shine. She could see the limited appeal, not much to keep the attention of an archaeologist form wandering. She found herself muttering, "sorry this room doesn't come with a view."  
  
"What?" Daniel's voice bought her back from her musing. His expression told her the question was more likely asked for something to do than anything else.  
  
She smiled softly. "Oh nothing just a random thought."  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


End file.
